Global Civil War
The Global Civil War was a civil world war fought between the predominant Global State & the seceding Separatist State. The war had begun just about 15 years to the end of the Second Dark War, which had begun the second government of the Global State that was hoped to last for a millennium or more. Background & causes Second Dark War The war's roots for origins can be traced back to 2185, at the very end of the Second Dark War when Core & Cyber Erol met their demises. Jack Anderson, by destroying both, set a chain of events into motion that turned the Alliance for the Survival of Humanity back into the former Global State. The Global State's existance had been delayed by the Second Dark War after the First Dark War. The end of the war triggered the first election of the Global State, which, according to a speech from it's president, was bound to last for at least a thousand years or more. Presidential reigns of the Global State Successor to Ferdinand Marx Ferdinand Marx was elected president in 2190 to the Global State. He made reforms to the government that were meant to benefit the State politically, economically & domestically. His reforms brought great joy & hope for a better future into many of the citizens of the State. Marx's assassination While Marx's reforms satisfyed many, there were a few people who were not satisfyed as they had hoped for something better. Thomas Jaxson, Marx's vice president, was secretly involved in a terrorist organization known as Death's Knot, which it's goal had been to silently overthrow the Global State's government & put it's leader on the chair. Jaxson was the secret leader of the group & his powerhungry nature demanded that he be president to ensure that the government can be run in the "right way" as his way was the "only" way. One night, Jaxson & a group of terrorists secretly attempting to use a noose to strangulate the sleeping president. Unfortunately, the security guards arrested the terrorists, all but Jaxson & a few others. Those who were arrested committed suicide before they could be questioned. The next morning, the assassination attempt was continued with an attempted bombing & then finally three gunshots were fired at Marx, ending his life. Rule of Thomas Jaxson Jaxson's identity as the leader of Death's Knot was never known until years into the war, long after he was dead. With Jaxson in power, the Death's Knot had succeeded it's goals & disbanded. Jaxson began to undo everything Marx had ever done to the country. His policys led to an age of socialist totalitarianism that lasted a whole 3 years. People in the Eastern world became angry with Jaxson's behaviors & immediately began riots that would set off the spark for calls to revolution. Even after Jaxson died & Vernon Johnson was elected, Jaxson's totalitarian rule had set up too much momentum for Johnson to respond to the riots in time. Prelude Overthrow & Separatist declaration of secession With the entire Eastern world rebelling & rioting in the streets, Coriolanus Liberty, a former Alliance general that had been wickedly embittered into sadism by the Second Dark War, took the opportunity to lead an overthrow on the governors of the Eastern world & quickly took control of Moscow, Russia, which he declared that the government he was establishing was seceding from the Global State to become the Separatist State. Ultimatum At first, the Global State ignored the Separatists, believing their declaration to be a hoax. However, as it became clear that they had not been kidding, the Global State sent President Liberty an ultimatum decreeing that the Separatists had 24 hours to rejoin the Global State, use whatever power it still had to stop the anti-State riots & to have investigations probed into the Eastern governments. Instead of answering the ultimatum, Liberty asked for the Global State to meet with the Separatist State in a war conference to settle disputes. Global-Separatist Conference In the conference, President Johnson agreed to allow President Liberty to lead the newly formed Separatist State & will not disturb it as long as the State doesn't disturb the world peace. However, President Liberty demanded that he is granted a fraction of land in Asia, Europe & Africa. President Johnson denys this & tells Liberty that if any act of military force is made against the Global State, a war will be declared. Global declaration of war Ignoring the Global State's threat at the conference, Liberty immediately made plans to conquer the Eastern world & eventually reunite the Separatist State with the Western world to create a newer Global State. As a start, Liberty turned his focus to the Siberian war prisons that were under Global State control. A large ambush was staged in which all of the prison guards were slaughtered & Siberia became annexed to the Separatist State. Not backing out on his word, President Johnson asks the Global Senate to declare war on the Separatists. War Separatist takeover The Separatists immediately pushed for domination of the entire Eastern world as they saw how easily Siberia fell. Fall of Asia Soon after the Separatists took Siberia, massive troops took towns & citys without resistance for fear of the rumor that the Separatists had possession of weaponry of mass destruction. Invasion of Australia Australia was invaded shortly after. To prevent the attacks from escalating, the Global State began the immediate construction of the Global Wall System, a network of stone walls built out in the oceans that are meant to isolate Asia, Europe & Africa from the rest of the world. However, such a project failed due to lack of time required for it. Australia fell within hours. Invasion of Europe Europe was invaded not long after Australia. The battles raged over the land, but the Separatists pushed to the western end, where they'd conquered the continent. Invasion of Africa Africa was invaded last as it was too easily unpopulated & was of no extensive technological advances capable of preventing the attacks. Western tactics Naval blockading Arms race stockpiling Separatist Purge To assure that the Separatists couldn't gain an unfair advantage of the war in the Global State by sending spys, the Senate passed the Spy Elimination Act, which dictated that only a bit of suspicion combined with little evidence would be enough to convict a person for being a spy or being a sympathizer. To help this, the punishments of spying or being accused were exile in Antarctica or the Wastelands, or execution. President Johnson eased up the law to allow the accused to stand trial at the conclusion of the war. Battles Global-Separatist Massacres Luke Anderson Service to Global State Suspicion Distrust built up against Luke when one of his rivals began to alert President Vernon Johnson to a false claim about Luke being a double agent, a spy for the Separatists, leaving Luke to succumb to victimization of the Spy Elimination Act, which could mean death or banishment. Using incriminating evidence fabricated by the accuser, President Johnson called on an investigation into Luke's activitys. Despite Luke's honest answers to questions about him & ties to the Separatists, the Global State still refused to accept his innocence. When a camera showed footage of Luke with people who turned out to be Separatist defectors & sympathizers, President Johnson had Luke put under arrest & banished him to Antarctica. When Luke objected to this, the surgeon planting in his tracker said he should've been thankful they weren't outright slaughtering him or sending him to the Wastelands. Exile in Antarctica Luke was supposed to be exiled to Antarctica until the end of the war, which, assuming he lived until then, the Global State would try him & if he was actually innocent, they would repay for their fault by allowing him to live a peaceful life & if not, he would remain in Antarctica for the rest of his life. Quickly adapting to the environment, Luke sets up a home & upon realizing what has happened to him, loses faith in the Global State & hope for the end of the war. During the exile, Antarctica is attacked by the Separatists, who are fended off. When the Global State returns to defend Antarctica, it blockades the Separatists in, trapping them between sailing to be captured or fighting to be destroyed. The Global State, desperately requiring help, forgives all of the exiles & brings back those willing to fight to North America. Return to North America Leading the Global State Army End of the war Global victorys Invasion of the Separatist Capitol Aftermath